lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Septimia of Tyranus
Septimia of Tyranus is the daughter of two poor Visigoth farmers from the Korcani Wilds making her a commoner. Septimia would be taken from her family as a child and brought to Sundermount where she would spend the next decade being indoctrinated into the Flemethian Church and becoming a devoted member of the Church of the Dark Lady. Septimia would be sent to Tilea where she would come under the command of the Daughter of Flemeth in the form of Camilia Bruccia and under this command she prepared to take part in an event which would bring the prince of Tilea under the thumb of Korcani. Septimia would take part in the planning of the ambush of Gaius Tyranus, and during this planning she became aware that her parents were going to be sacrificed as a part of the plan but with the pushing of Camilia Bruccia she would accept this and did not waver or make efforts to save their lives. During the attempt on Gaius Tyranus it was Septimia who using her training in Magi that would kill the four bandits attempting to kill him, but following the commands of her mentor Camilia she waited until her father and mother had already been killed leaving no witnesses outside of herself to what had actually transpired. Gaius would become increasingly infatuated with Septimia and this would cause him to join with his mother in further delaying the betrothal to Mirra Asmussen through taking a one year command at Fort Capidava where he would bring along Septimia and several of his closest friends. Characteristics Personality History Early History Septimia would be taken from her family as a child and brought to Sundermount where she would spend the next decade being indoctrinated into the Flemethian Church and becoming a devoted member of the Church of the Dark Lady. Septimia would be sent to Tilea where she would come under the command of the Daughter of Flemeth in the form of Camilia Bruccia and under this command she prepared to take part in an event which would bring the prince of Tilea under the thumb of Korcani. Attempted Killing of Gaius Tyranus Main Article : Attempted Killing of Gaius Tyranus Septimia would take part in the planning of the ambush of Gaius Tyranus, and during this planning she became aware that her parents were going to be sacrificed as a part of the plan but with the pushing of Camilia Bruccia she would accept this and did not waver or make efforts to save their lives. The Attack During the attempt on Gaius Tyranus it was Septimia who using her training in Magi that would kill the four bandits attempting to kill him, but following the commands of her mentor Camilia she waited until her father and mother had already been killed leaving no witnesses outside of herself to what had actually transpired. Obsession Gaius would become increasingly infatuated with Septimia and this would cause him to join with his mother in further delaying the betrothal to Mirra Asmussen through taking a one year command at Fort Capidava where he would bring along Septimia and several of his closest friends. 'Family Members' Korcani Wilds.png|Septimia's Parents - Parents|link=Septimia's Parents 'Relationships' Korcani Wilds.png|'Septimia's Parents' - - Family - - Septimia and her parents had an unemotiaonl relationship as the devotion that her parents had to the Church of the Dark Lady led them to send her to the church where she spent over a decade being trained to be an agent for Flemeth. When Septimia discovered they were to be sacrificed as a part of the attempted assassination of Gaius Tyranus she had very little emotional reaction to this and instead was supportive of it removing any loose ends to the operation.|link=Septimia's Parents Gaius Tyranus Cover Front Amazing.jpg|'Gaius Tyranus' - - - - Lover/Ally - - - - Septimia and Gaius would first meet when she defended him during an attack that nearly killed him and following this he would bring her into his household staff and the two became fast friends, and eventually lovers.|link=Septimia of Tyranus|link=Gaius Tyranus Category:People Category:People of the Korcani Wilds Category:Human Category:Commoner Category:Magi Category:Level Three Magi Category:Flemethian Knight Category:Knight Category:Blood School of Magi